Can't Stop Loving You
by FrodoFever
Summary: A year after Dead Man's chest, Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann join together to renew their love and talk of their future. R&R please, thanks!


/I don't own anything you recognize in this story. /

"_Love is fire. But whether it will warm your heart or burn your house down you can never tell." –Jason Jordan_

Sweat trickled down his face as Will pounded the sword he was working on relentlessly. It had been over a year since his last adventure and needless to say, it was good to be back. He had missed the routine that he had been so accustomed to since he was a young boy.

Wiping his sleeve across his face, Will walked over to the closed shutters and pushed them open, allowing the cool air wash over him. Or as much cool air as there could be on this stifling evening.

It had been the hottest day of the year so far and that was saying something for the tropical days of the Caribbean. But Will barely noticed anymore, or at least tried to. He had long forgotten the freezing temperatures of a London winter and didn't wish to be reminded of it. His place was here.

Hearing the creak of the smithy door, Will spun around, his hand already grasping the hilt of his sword. He had not yet forgotten the horrors of the past two years and he didn't want to be caught unawares.

The figure stepped into the light, the shadows playing across her face. Will sighed with relief and eased his hand off the sword hilt. It was only Elizabeth.

As she walked towards him, Will found himself unable to take his eyes off her. He had forgotten how beautiful she could become if she took the time for it. Stopping in front of him, Elizabeth trailed her hand from his shoulder, down his arm and eventually taking his hand into hers. Her hands were as soft as a baby's, unlike Will's rough, cracked hands that came from being a blacksmith.

"Do you always threaten to chop off someone's head as they walk through the door?" Elizabeth asked, a hint of a smile showing on her face.

Will shook his head, a little embarrassed. "No, not usually. That's only an added bonus for those who come sneaking up at me during the night."

Elizabeth laughed softly. "You don't need to explain every action you do to me, William Turner. I understand why you do it."

Will shook his head. "Yet I feel the need to do so. I want you to understand, _need_ you to understand."

Elizabeth said nothing, her hand tracing Will's face, her light touch sending shivers up and down his back. She was the only the only woman that he would have considered marrying. But his hopes and dreams of ever having a life with her had faded with all that he thought he knew more than a year ago. But on this night as Elizabeth strode through those smithy doors, everything that he had thought had crumbled once again. He couldn't dare trust himself anymore, as it would seem.

"Why are you here, Elizabeth?" Will asked. "Why do you put us through this every time? We were never meant to be together."

Elizabeth kissed his cheek softly, her lips trailing gently up to his ear. "Because we still have hope left for us. I love you William Turner, and I know you love me too."

Before Will could think about his actions, he allowed himself to drop his face next to hers, kissing her passionately. He felt himself tightening his hold around her waist, pulling her closer to him. As he kissed her, Will felt as if he were on fire. All the old emotions that he had buried deep within himself rose up again.

Pulling away, Will rested his forehead against hers, his finger tracing her cheek. She was everything he could have ever hoped for, but—

"Elizabeth," he said softly.

Elizabeth stopped him with a touch of her hand to his mouth. "I know what you're going to say, Will, but don't stop. Don't ever stop. We've waited too long for this moment."

And with those words, Will didn't need anymore convincing. Kissing her lovingly, Will took Elizabeth's hand and led her to the small room off the smithy that he occupied.

Closing the door behind her, Will pressed against Elizabeth gently, kissing her all over. Elizabeth gasped in delight, pulling him closer. Will pulled away from Elizabeth, his fingers lingers gently on her face.

"Elizabeth," he said softly.

"No, don't," Elizabeth whispered. "Don't say anything."

Stepping back gently, she tugged gently at her dress. Silently it fell down with a faint noise. Will watched her as she took off her underclothes, allowing them to fall to the floor, her bare skin glowing in the moonlight. She was beautiful, there could be no doubt.

Unable to wait a moment longer, Will pulled his shirt over his head, his muscles taut as he reached over his head. Flinging the sweat-soaked shirt over a lone chair standing in the corner, Will eagerly pulled off his trousers, flinging them carelessly away.

His clothes were barely off when Elizabeth came to him. She kissed him fervently, desperately. Will groaned slightly, pulling her closer to him and feeling her delicate hands massaging the small of his back.

Pulling Elizabeth over to the bed, Will wondered at the desperate measures that had brought them together. He didn't have much time to contemplate as Elizabeth pulled Will on top of her, feeling her kisses touch his skin, reminding him the love he once knew.

Kissing her neck, Will then brushed his lips against hers, feeling the anticipation tighten in his body. Yet he forced himself to stop and look into Elizabeth's beautiful eyes.

"Are you sure about this, Elizabeth?" Will asked, "I could stop if you're unsure—"

"I have never been so sure of anything in my life, William Turner," Elizabeth whispered, her fingers rubbing Will's cheek in small circles.

Will kissed her softly again. "I must warn you—it might hurt. I don't want to hurt you, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth smiled and pushed Will's hair back from his face. "It will soon be forgotten. You could never hurt me, Will."

Needing no more urging, Will felt himself lower into her, feeling Elizabeth rising up to meet him, her back arching in pleasure at the sensation. Will smiled at her delight before kissing her all over, giving into all sensations.

Hours later, Will pulled himself away and rolled onto his back onto his bed. Elizabeth snuggled closer to him, her right hand resting on his chest. Will wrapped his arm around Elizabeth, allowing his free hand to intertwine with Elizabeth's. Nothing had ever felt so right than what had happened between them.

Elizabeth shifted her gaze to look up at Will. "I love you, Will. More than you could possibly imagine."

"Marry me, Elizabeth," Will pleaded softly. "I could never make you unhappy."

Elizabeth smiled and kissed Will's cheek. "I would marry you a thousand times and more, Will Turner. You are my knight in shining armor, my Prince Charming."

Will smiled at her wit, pulling her closer. She had obviously read too many fairy tales, but that didn't bother him. He was just glad that he was the lucky man who made her happy.

They talked into the early morning hours. Soon, however, their talk drifted off into a comfortable silence, neither needing to speak to enjoy each other's company. Will watched as Elizabeth drifted off into sleep, unable to sleep himself. It had been a long night, but he had enjoyed it nevertheless. Love could certainly conquer all.

--

**Author's Note:** I had to write this story because it was running around in my head for several days and it wouldn't go away. I took it as a sign and wrote it because if I didn't, I would've gone crazy. Technically it's my first time to really write a romantic story with the romance as the primary theme. I hope everyone has enjoyed it and I didn't blow anything out of proportion. For my other stories, I'll update as soon as I can. In the meantime, don't forget to review!


End file.
